Static
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Ryuko Matoi, a new student at Hounoji Academy is on the search for her father's killer when her search brings her to the prestigious school. There she meets Satsuki Kiryuin, the class president, as well as her two bodyguards Garet and Jaret. What will happen when these forces collide?
1. New Girl Ryuko

Static  
Chapter 1: New Girl Ryuko

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters involved except Garet and Jaret

A sunny day in Hounoji Town. The large, mountainous structure that formed the groundwork for the town reached high into the sky, and sitting at its peak was Hounoji Academy. A private academy where students were instructed in all forms of education. It was here that a new figure found herself, she was wearing a white jacket with blue sleeves and a dark blue skirt with white shoes. Her short black hair had a red streak above her forehead and her blue eyes were filled with violence. She carried a large, silver case on her back and she had a grin on her face.

A naked young man who was bruised, beaten, and scarred was hanging in the entryway of the academy.

"This is what happens when you disobey the rules of Hounoji Academy," She said to herself, "This place seems real violent, I like it already,"

A few minutes later she was standing in front of an over-packed classroom staring at multiple faces. Behind her was a hunched over, blue haired man wearing a white, button-up shirt, brown pants, a tie, and sunglasses.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest student Ryuko Matoi,"

One of the girls in the class stood up and pointed to an empty desk, "Ryuko, sit here, sit here," she called

The teacher nodded, "There's an empty desk next to Mankanshok, you can sit there,"

Ryuko dropped into her seat and the teacher resumed his lesson. A half hour later the class dismissed and Ryuko was walking through the courtyard with Mako Mankanshok. Mako was talking non-stop about the school and how she was so excited to have a new girl in the class.

"So uh, Mako, who's the one who hung that guy up in front of the school?" Ryuko asked her new friend.

"Oh, that was the disciplinary committee, specifically the chairman Iwa Gamagori,"

"The school committees allow that kinda stuff?"

Mako nodded, "Mh hm, especially when it's no-star students like us,"

"No star?"

"Yeah, these students here wear special uniforms called 'Goku Uniforms', the higher your star count on your uniform the better life you live, the top of the chain is Lady Satsuki and her four generals that wear three stars, then there's two stars, one stars, and no stars like us who live in the slums,"

"That's a weird way to run a town, your whole family's position in life is determined by your student's success,"

"Yeah, but I like it in the slums because I don't have to try very hard in school,"

"Huh, ok… what about that person you mentioned: Satsuki?"

"Oh, Lady Satsuki Kiryuin, she's the student council president and head of the school here, she-"

A flash of light above their heads and the clack of a heel on stone made Mako and all the other students bow down from the waist and look to the ground.

"What the?" Ryuko asked.

"Get down," Mako said grabbing the back of Ryuko's head and forcing her to the ground.

"What's going on Mako?" Ryuko asked her.

"Lady Satsuki is coming," Mako explained.

Ryuko looked down the path of students to see seven figures walking down a staircase towards them.

The first was a large man with combed back blond hair. He was very muscular and wore a white uniform with three black stars on the front, white pants and silver boots, belt, and shouldguards that were all spiked. Three others were silhouettes from the light, while two were plainly clear to them:

The first of them was a young, fair skinned boy with short, bright yellow-blond hair, he wore a white shirt with a folded collar that was buttoned up the front. It had three stars on it as well and he had it tucked into his white pants which were held together by a black belt. He seemed very neat and clean, the only thing that seemed out of place was the bright yellow-rimmed goggles that dangled around his neck.

The other was, to Ryuko's surprise, an exact copy of the first one except his hair was spiked up like he'd been shocked or been hit face-first by an explosion. His shirt was a button-up, but rather a simple t-shirt and he left it to dangle loosely around his waist. She couldn't see if he wore a belt or not, and his pants were just like the first's, the second one had two small wraps around his arms that were both a bright yellow color. He also had a scar over his right eye.

"Who are they?" Ryuko asked Mako.

"Those are the Thunder Twin: Garet and Jaret, they're not officially members of the inner four, but Lady Satsuki trusts them as Body Guards,"

"Really?"

Ryuko stepped out in front of the entourage and pointed up at the woman in the middle.

She was tall, thin, and had long black hair that reached the small of her back. She wore a simple white dress that came down to mid thigh, and thigh high boots with heels. She was carrying a long-bladed katana in a gray sheath in her right hand.

"You're Satsuki Kiryuin right?" Ryuko asked her.

"And who are you to address Lady Satsuki as such?" The tall man stepped forward, but the twins were one step ahead of him, they almost seemed to disappear as they stood a few feet away from Ryuko.

"You're new aren't you?" The goggled one asked.

"Yeah, I am, I came here looking for some answers about something,"

"Well it is a school, I'm pretty sure you can get your questions answered here," The second one replied.

"I don't think the school's gonna give me answers,"

Both boys glared at her, as if they knew what she was about to say next.

She opened the case she'd been carrying and produced a large, red, half of a pair of scissors and pointed it at Satsuki.

"Do you know what these are?" Ryuko asked.

Satsuki eye's had widened a little bit, and only for a second before she returned to her normal composure.

"The look on your face tells me you've seen them before, so do must be the one with the other half,"

"Listen up new girl," The second twin said to her, "You don't want to pick a fight here of all places, we'll have to deal with you if you try to,"

"I don't care, I'll fight whoever I have to in order to avenge my father," Ryuko replied.

"It seems she's too far gone Garet," the goggled twin said.

"Yeah, seems like it Jaret," Garet replied.

Ryuko went to rush past the twins when they both stood shoulder to shoulder and stopped her dead in her tracks with a punch each. She flew back and slid through the ground, coming to a halt a few feet away.

"I warned you new girl, you can't fight us both, we're too powerful," Garet told her.

"Just stand down now," Jaret said.

"No, I won't give up, not until I find out who killed my dad and took the other half of these scissors," Ryuko answered them as she went to stand up, using the scissors as a support.

Garet sighed as he began to walk toward her slowly. When he was right in front of her he reached down with his hand and picked her up by her chin. Lifting her into the air, he reared his fist back and delivered a powerful punch that sent Ryuko flying out of the school's courtyard.

"I'm sorry lady Satsuki, I forgot to ask if you wanted us to secure the scissor blade she had," Jaret said as he bowed to her.

"It is alright," She replied, "She seems like an interesting person, we'll wait and see how things play out before I make that call,"

"Very well ma'am," Jaret answered as Garet walked over.

They both bowed in sync with one another before stepping aside to let Satsuki through.

" _That new girl showed a lot of fighting spirit, she could be the person Lady Satsuki is looking for,"_ Garet thought to himself as the entourage continued through the line of students.


	2. Return

Static  
Chapter 2: Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters involved except Garet and Jaret

After being sent flying from Honouji academy, Ryuko found herself wandering back to her father's house. It was raining lightly as she walked through the half collapsed doorway. Standing in the middle of what was the living room she dropped to her knees and slammed her fist into the floor.

"Damnit! How are they so much stronger than me?"

At the same time, two figures were watching from behind one of the collapsed walls.

"You think she's ready?" The first asked.

"I think so," the second responded as he lifted up a small remote and pressed a button.

The floor opened and Ryuko dropped into a dark pit, the floor closing behind her.

"I hope you're right about this," The first figure stepped into the light revealing himself as Jaret, the finely dressed Thunder Twin.

The second stepped into the light behind him and checked the floor, it was Mako and Ryuko's teacher Aikuro Mikisugi.

"I know I'm right, she's Issin's daughter, if anyone can use that thing it's her,"

Ryuko fell into the darkness, eventually landing on something soft. After a moment her eyes adjusted and she realized she'd fallen into a pile of cloths.

"What the hell? Where am I?" She asked looking around "Ah!" She looked down as pain shot up through her arm. It was pouring blood into the cloths she was sitting on.

"Guess I opened that wound again eh?" She hopped off the mountain of clothes, "I need to find a way out of here,"

"More,"

Ryuko turned on the spot and looked around, "Who's there?!"

"More, give me more!"

The pile of cloths shifted.

"Come on out!" Ryuko shouted as she drew her scissor blade.

The pile of cloths exploded as a figure darted toward her. It slammer her into the wall where a beam of light revealed it to be a sailor uniform.

"What the hell!? A Sailor uniform?"

"Put me on and feed me more of your blood, I don't want to go back to sleep!"

Ryuko struggled against the outfit but it was too strong. It forced itself on her and in a surge of power Ryuko let out a loud yell.

"Seems like it worked," Jaret said as he heard the shout from above.

"C'mon, you need to get back," The teacher said with a smile as he and Jaret left the premises.

Earlier, after Ryuko had been ejected from the school. Mako was currently facing down the leader of the school's boxing club, Takaharu Fukuroda.

"You there! Mankanshok! You were seen talking to the new student, what did she say before she spoke to Lady Satsuki?"

Mako shook her head violently, "No way, I'm not going to give up my friend,"

"Fine then, be that way," Takaharu grabbed her and threw her upside onto a large metal X. Members of the boxing club tied her to the X before setting up a boxing ring.

"If this new girl wants to fight Lady Satsuki so badly, she'll be back, and we'll use Mankanshok as bait,"

A green haired young man, one of the Elite 4, stepped into the ring beside him, "I like that you're showing off your spirit. Let's see what it can do then,"

"Of course Mr. Sanageyama!"

As the sun began to set on the day Takaharu grabbed a nearby microphone and spoke loudly into it, speakers across the city resounded his words.

"New Girl! If you want to come rescue Mankanshok you have one hour, otherwise she'll be executed for aiding in a rebellion against Lady Satsuki!"

Ryuko entered the school's courtyard wearing a long cloak that hid her features. As she entered the crowd gathered around the ring she noticed a young boy about to try and climb up into the ring, muttering "I gotta save sis,".

She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I got this," She told him before leaping up onto the large metal X.

Lady Satsuki and the rest of the elite four watched the scene play out as Jaret returned to his position beside his brother.

"So, I take it things went well?" Garet asked in a whisper.

"Far more than we expected," Jaret replied in the same quiet tone.

Ryuko cut the bindings that held Mako in place before tucking her under her arm and leaping back to land in the ring.

"So, you came to save your friend after all," Takaharu said with a grin.

"Of course, and I came back to get my revenge on those two jerks," She said with a growl as she set Mako down.

"I won't let you fight anyone other than me new girl! I, Takaharu Fukuroda, captain of Honnoji Academy's Boxing Club, will end your little rebellion right here, right now!"

"Mako, get out of here," Ryuko said, the other girl was long gone already, disappearing into the crowd.

Ryuko smiled as she drew the scissor blade out from under her cloak.

"Alright, I'll fight you then, let's go!"

A young woman walked into the ring carrying a "Round 1" sign as a bell sounded.

"Left! Jab!" Takaharu leant forward with a punch from his left arm and a barrage of gloved fists poured out at Ryuko. She took the hits head on as they began to bounce around off the chains that made up the ropes of the ring.

"He moves in for a right jab, but it's actually a corkscrew!" Takaharu announced his moves as he lunged forward, twisting his fist into a drill as he stabbed Ryuko.

Her cloak shredded into pieces. Underneath Ryuko blushed as her very revealing outfit was on display.

"Wh-what is that!?" Takaharu asked.

Garet and Jaret's eyes widened before they both looked away, blood starting to leak out of their noses slightly.

"I don't want to wear this thing," Ryuko said as she swung at Takaharu who leapt back.

"If you think stripping your clothes is going to help then maybe I should too," He said as he began to lower his belt.

"You making fun of me?!" Ryuko shouted at him.

"Of course not!" He replied as he pulled a chain off his gloves, revealing their true form: A large, metal rectangular cube with spikes coming off it. "I'm just taking off the covers that I wear for away games! If I keep them off nobody wants to fight me!"

Ryuko was taken aback slightly as Takaharu laughed.

"I'm not even a boxer and I can tell those are illegal," She said

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to end you, right now!" Takaharu lunged forward and smashed his fist into Ryuko's chest, but after a few seconds he gasped. His glove had shattered into pieces.

"Your gloves not the only thing that can turn into metal, so can my outfit. Now, if you're done, I think it's my turn!"

Ryuko lifted her blade up and delivered a strong right cut to Takaharu, another hit from the left, and then finally an uppercut that sent him flying into the air where his Goku Uniform shredded.

"Sen-i-Soshitsu!"

A small fiber flowed into Ryuko's outfit as it pulsed with light. Takaharu fell to the ring unconscious, bouncing off the floor Ryuko slammed her foot into him sending him flying at Satsuki. A wall of students blocked the body, and the Elite four with Garet and Jaret formed a line behind them, but a smear of blood hit her face causing the whole crowd to gasp.

Satsuki wiped the smear away before looking down at Ryuko. Sanageyama attempted to climb into the ring but Satsuki called to them.

"Stop. Transfer student Ryuko Matoi, explain how you got your hands on that outfit,"

Ryuko slammed her heeled boots into a nearby mic, sending it spinning up into her hand. She glared at Satsuki as she said.

"It was a gift from my father,"


End file.
